lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
House of Sticks
House of Sticks is an arson case in L.A. Noire. It is also one of three cases in the game in which you play as Jack Kelso. Walkthrough California Fire and Life At the beginning of this case, a cutscene shows Elsa Lichtmann walking into the office of Jack Kelso . They have a conversation about a $20,000 insurance settlement that has been offered to Elsa Lichtmann, which she is declining and is requesting Jack to investigate possible insurance fraud. She claims that her friend, Lou Buchwalter's death was a result of foul play. You are now playing as Jack Kelso. After Jack gets the file on the investigation, turn the pink slip over to reveal your first clue. Close the file and Jack will begin questioning Elsa: * Disputed Claim Payout - Doubt * Connection to Buchwalter - Doubt * Motive for Dispute - Truth After questioning Elsa, a cut scene will occur giving you another clue. Then a secretary will enter your office, requesting you follow her up stairs to Curtis Benson's office. Once there, another cutscene will cue directing you to visit the Elysian Fields Development. Elysian Fields Once you arrive walk into the construction trailer to the left. Go to the desk on the right to find two clues: the Demolition Order and a Company Memo. Next, go to the desk on the left to examine another clue: Cement Delivery Receipt. Now leave the trailer to reveal another cutscene. After the cutscene, beat up the foreman in a fight. He will then give you the address to the house where Lou Buchwalter died. Then, walk or drive to the house. The building has been demolished. Clues are marked by red flags. Go to the rear of the rubble and place two broken pieces of wood together to form the words "Keystone Films". Another cutscene will occur, when Jack realizes that Elysian Fields bought the lumber for the site from used film studio lumber, unsuitable for building with. Then, the foreman whom you fought with will chase you through a large trench with a bulldozer. After you jump the first hurdle, aim at the bulldozer to slow him down. Continue to run and aim your gun again when you hear the bulldozer speeding up. Once you reach the end of the trench climb the ladder to exit. If you are very quick you can kill the driver and that automatically takes you to your car. Keep shooting at the front of the bulldozer to kill the driver. Note: A good tactic is to run to the third obstacle and aim at the middle of the bulldozer, just before the bulldozer demolishes this platform the foreman's head will be visible and you can shoot him before he gets to you (stand on the end closest to the foreman) Now use your mini-map to locate and use a gamewell. The operator will give you the address to your next location, Keystone Film Studios. Keystone Film Studios After you arrive at the studio and talk to the security guard there, jump the fence to the right and examine the wood pile closest to your car to find a clue: Inferior Quality Lumber. Turn around to examine another wood pile to reveal another clue: Lumber Delivery Receipt. Now jump the same fence you jumped earlier, look to the right and jump that fence. Run to the back and on the left you will see a sign for the Screening Room. Enter and examine the projector in the center of the room. Adjust the knobs on the projector to play a movie and reveal a clue: Film. Turn around and examine the desk on the left to reveal another clue: Film Canister. Once all the clues have been located, go back to the security shack to use the telephone to call Curtis Benson. He demands that you meet with Elsa that night and tell her to accept the $20,000 payout or else. After you use the phone a cut scene cues giving you more insight into the story. The cutscene will show Jack talking to Elsa at the Blue Room Jazz Club, then Elsa talking to Cole Phelps. Then, drive to the second Elysian Fields construction site. Elysian Fields Site Two Once you arrive at the site, investigate the house under construction with the flickering lights. Once you go upstairs, a cutscene will trigger and you will be forced to fight three mobsters. You will ultimately lose and will be thrown into the trunk of their car. Another cutscene will follow where Jack manages to roll out of the trunk of the car. Then, take the car stopped in the street in front of the Elysian Fields office and drive through back alleyways and side streets to get to Elsa's apartment to evade them. If they are still following you, disable their cars to successfully evade them. You can also escape the mobsters easily by using the car you steal to run over the mobster shooting at you from the alleyway. Take his gun and kill the remaining mobsters. Jack will act like he lost them. Then drive to Elsa's apartment. You can use this and still get a 5 star rating. Once inside Elsa's apartment, a cutscene will trigger, showing Elsa and Cole after Jack passes out from his beating given to him by the mobsters. He is then taken to the medical clinic (not shown) featured in the next case. Videos gMBukiic37I es:La casucha Category:Cases